Three dimensional (3D) printing systems are in rapidly increasing use for purposes such as prototyping and manufacturing. One type of three dimensional printer utilizes a layer-by-layer process to form a three dimensional article of manufacture from metal powder. In this process a layer of powder is dispensed and a laser and/or particle beam is utilized to selectively melt the powder layer to form a layer of the article. One challenge with this process is in how to handle the metal powder including storage and delivery to the three dimensional printer.
Metal powders are expensive and combustible. With their handling there are risks of contamination and combustion. Because of the latter, the metal powders are processed in an inert gas such as argon during the printing process.
However, storage and handling prior to printing still has some shortcomings. The metal powder is typically stored in a drum and then manually loaded into a hopper that forms part of a three dimensional printer. Besides risk of combustion and contamination, these processes can expose the working environment to metal powder dust which can be a health hazard. There is an ongoing need to improve these storage and handling processes for metal powder. Other systems may also benefit from such improvements such as those that utilize toxic and/or reactive polymer powders.